True Love
by Arya101
Summary: James finally discovers that the only way he can win Lily over, is to stop acting like a kid, and start acting mature. But will acting too mature, lose his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Why did he have to be such an idiot. He knew she had a temper. He knew to never cross her. But he can't help but act weird when she's around him. He just makes a complete fool of himself. He's tried to act more mature. But it's difficult when all your life you've been a prankster. He still hates Severus Snape. And whenever he can't behave anymore and does something stupid, she's right there yelling at him to stop and calling him a git.

He sent her a bouquet of flowers on Valentines Day last year, and signed it as 'Secret Admirer.' Did not work out as planned. She thought that this guy, which was a year younger, Adam Cronell sent it, so she started dating him. Then when Dumbledore announced that there was going to be a Winter Ball, he decided he was going to ask her out. So yesterday morning, he sent her a box of chocolates and a letter that read

Dear Lily Evans,

Hope you like your chocolates. I was just wondering if you would like to go to the Winter Ball with me, because it would be my pleasure.

Your Secret Admirer,

The Git aka James Potter

But then of course when the morning post came, all her friends were sitting right there with her, just a few seats away from him. She opened the box of chocolates and took a piece before she read the letter. After she was finished reading, she was red. He just though that it was because she had started to like him more and was blushing. That is until she screamed "WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD GO TO THE BALL WITH YOU POTTER." She stormed past him and threw the box of chocolates in his face.

But then that night, It was rumored that she had broke up with Adam for no apparent reason. She sat in the corner crying softly, with her friends trying to comfort her. You'd think that HE broke up with HER.

Now he is laying in bed, with the morning sun beating down on his face from the window. The birds were whistling, the wind was blowing softly, leaves were flying around, and the smell of Pine tree's was fresh. Sirius was fitting as many Zonko products in his cloak as possible, Peter was trying to tie his shoes, and Remus was studying. He, James, was trying to come up with a master plan on how to get Lily Evans to go out with him.

He could say that those big thuds in Slytherin were planning on pounding her today, and that he would protect her. No. Or else, he could help Snape right in front of her. Yeah. And he can apologize to her for the incident yesterday, and every other mistake he has ever made. Yes. Now the question is, When is he going to do it? Tonight.

So he got out of his bed, and got dressed for the day.

"Hey, James. Feeling like going to class today. First is with the Slytherins. We could make sure that Snape's plant injures him so we won't have to be in any of his classes for the rest of the day."Sirius said excitedly to a tired James.

"Um...How bout...Um...We lie off...Um...Snape...for awhile"slowly said James.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter burst out laughing, clutching onto their sides. "Good one...Lie off Snape...Always can count on you for an early morning joke."Remus said.

"I'm not kidding. Were going to graduate this year. We should start acting more mature."

At this statement, the other three laughed even harder then before. "We...act maturely...like that's ever going to happen"said the chubby short boy.

"Fine. Act like babies for all I care. Real life isn't a joke. It's serious. So I'm going to start acting serious."

Sirius and Peter started laughing even more. Remus however stopped and stared at James. "You're really serious. Aren't you?" The other two stopped to hear the answer. A few moments of silence passed until James mumbled out a word.

"Excuse me. Didn't catch that."Sirius said making it sound like a joke.

"Yes"whispered James

"I bet this is too impress Lily. She says that he acts immature. So he starts acting mature. She says that he's no better than Snape. So he tries to be better than Snape. Git, Not a git. The list keeps going on. Aren't I right, James?" Remus asked.

"Yes" Whispered James again.

"Alright. Lets see how long you can last. One, Two, Three."Sirius counted till James gave him a deathly glare, then stopped.

"Ok, this is James's decision. So lets leave him alone and go down to breakfast." Remus suggested

The other three all nodded and headed down to the common room where a few people were sitting, talking to their friends. Lily sat by herself in a corner, tear stains on her face, reading a book. She looked like she hardly got any sleep. Well, that's only natural, after breaking up with your boyfriend. James tried to put on a serious face when he walked by, but got a death glare from her instead.

They walked out of the portrait hole, down the hall, down the steps, through the entrance hall, and into the great hall. Most of the students were sitting eating their breakfast with friends, boyfriends, girlfriends. All kinds of friends. James wished he had a different kind of friend to sit with. A girlfriend. Lily. He sat down near the end of the table with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. He didn't eat as much as he usually did. He wasn't eating like a slob. He ate like a gentleman. This kind of behavior got the teachers a little suspicious. Professor Mcgonnagol even walked down from the staff table to ask what kind of joke this was. When James answered that it wasn't a joke, she started laughing and walked back up to the staff table. She leaned over to some other teachers nearby her and whispered something to them, which then they would also start laughing. After breakfast, they headed outside to Greenhouse number 5, for Herbology.

"Now class, can anyone tell me what a Totas is?" Asked Professor Sprout. Remus raised his hand as always waiting for her to call on him.

"Yes Mr Lupin."

"It is a very dangerous plant if not taken care of properly. You can usually find them in woods. They are used to make ink." Stated Remus

"Very good, Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, every year we sell some to Hogsmeade to sell to the students. We, today, are going to collect the ink and seal them in containers." She went on to demonstrate how to do this with extreme caution.

After a half an hour of collecting ink, the bell rang signaling the end of class. The filed out, and headed up towards the castle for their next lesson, Charms.

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great mind of JK Rowling. I am merely coming up with a little different story line.**


	2. The Fight

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

That night, after dinner, Lily Evans and her three best friends were sitting up in their dormitory, talking about their misfortunes they had with guys.

"I loved him, I thought he was the one. But when I found out that he had lied to me, it broke my heart. The only person I hate more than him right now, is James Potter."Lily was saying, sitting up on her bed, her eyes bloodshot, and her voice was crackling, from crying.

"Well, we all hate him. Who does he think he is, a person who can get anything and anyone he wants."Kelly said from the bed opposite Lily. Kelly was the kind of girl who was always reassuring people. She was kind, sweet, easygoing, and easy to talk to. If anyone was having a bad day, she was the one cheering them up.

"Probably so. Just because his parents are so rich, he thinks he's better than everyone else." Sam said. She was one of the poorest kids in school. So, she always thought that anybody who came from a wealthy family, was a git. She was one of the top in her class, for she wanted to get a decent paying job, so she wouldn't have to live off of second-hand items.

"And he can never leave Snape alone. I mean, I don't like Snape either, but I would never be mean to him. The only people I'm mean to is the Marauders." Maddy said disgustingly. She was one who would never hold a grudge (except to the Marauders).

"I feel so lonely. I have nobody to cuddle up to during the night when I need comfort. I'm all alone during the merriest time of year."Lily fearfully said.

"We've been alone every Christmas. It's not all that bad."Sam laughed

"Well, this is my first time since I was eleven."

"And every guy was supposedly 'The One.' Come on, date somebody who you didn't like, maybe he's 'The One.'"Kelly said sarcastically. "Just kiss the guy who happens to be under the mistletoe."

"Funny."Lily snapped.

The other three girls started to laugh, until the head girl told them to be quiet...six times.

"Come on, James! Help us play a prank on old Snape!"Sirius said rather enthusiastically

"No."James said, not looking up from the book he was reading. It was morning, and almost everybody was in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Sirius, Peter, and Remus were planning on dumping a bucket of grease on top of Snape' head, for that's what it seemed he took a shower in. James, who would just be all over the idea of the prank, merely ignored it.

He kept on glancing over at Lily, who was sitting halfway down the table. She looked happier today., "Maybe she got over Adam!" James thought excitedly. He was not going to ask her out just yet. He's going to wait until she starts looking at him differently, since he was going to act mature. Then he'll ask her, and hopefully, she'll say yes. It was the perfect plan.

He glanced down at his watch, and realized they had five minutes to get to potions.

"Guy's, come on."James got up and threw his bag over his shoulder and started to walk towards the doors.

"James, don't you want to see Snape drowning in grease?"Sirius asked mischiefly.

"Not really."

"What! James, what has happened to you?"

"I've grown up. I'm no longer a three-year-old, unlike you. I suggest you grow up also" James said firmly and loudly enough, that everybody in the hall heard and turned to watch. This was the first time they had seen the two act like this. Even the professors were watching. The hall was deathly silent.

"What!"Sirius said astounded at what his best friend was saying to him. "I'm just having fun."

"It's not going to be fun and games when we graduate, Sirius. We'll have jobs, responsibilities... we have to be role models for everyone."James said, and turned around and left the hall for potions.

James sat alone that day in all his classes, and didn't talk unless the professor asked him a question. Sirius kept on glancing over at him, but every time, James ignored it, didn't even acknowledge it.

James didn't see his three best friends at lunch or dinner, and suspected that they had gone down to the kitchens in order to avoid him. He sat up late that night by the fire, finishing all the homework from that day.

He had to admit, he did miss not having fun, but if he wanted a job...and the girl of his dreams, he had to act like this. Hopefully Sirius would understand this. He wasn't worried about Remus, for he was always the one who acted mature.

He almost had drifted asleep on the sofa, when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't think anyone would still be up at two in the morning."Said Lily Evens from the foot of the stairs.

"Had to do homework."James said groggily, not taking in the fact that it was Lily he was talking to.

"Well, it looks that your done. Maybe you should go to bed."

"I'm sleeping down here."

"What HAS happened to you?"

"What does that mean?"

"One day, your walking around jinxing anyone who annoyed you, then the next your acting...I hate to admit it...maturely." Lily finished.

"Everybody has to change at some point, right. Can't act like a toddler for the rest of your life, can you."

"No." Lily paused for a few seconds and added "I just came down for a glass of water." She said, and turned around and went back up, without her water.

_A/N: Please Review!_


End file.
